Naked
by Neon Blur
Summary: Joan and Cherie revisit their long lost friendship, and figure out that maybe things aren't so different after all...
1. Pleasant Surprise

**2001**

"You won't believe who I have on the line for you," Kenny said, popping his head into Joan's office at their record label headquarters in New York City.

"Who?" Joan asked, intrigued.

Kenny smirked. "I'm gonna let you just pick it up," he said in his New York drawl.

Joan nodded, glancing at her phone and clicked the button that was flashing red to indicate a held call.

"Joan Jett," she said, using her usual phone voice.

"Hi Joanie," she heard a strangely familiar voice say on the other line, detecting a smile.

Joan froze her a moment and her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be…could it?

"Ch-Cherie?" Joan stuttered, clearing her throat. She hadn't spoken to Cherie in over two decades.

Cherie laughed slightly. "Yeah. Hi. How, uh, how are you?"

Joan felt a sting in the back of her throat as a million memories flooding into her mind. "I'm good. I mean, yeah, I'm really good. Shit! How ya doin, Cherie?"

"I'm doing really well, actually." There was a moment of silence between them as they both thought about all the things that fell between the last time they had spoken and this very moment.

"What, uh, what can I do for you? Or are you just calling to say hello after all these years…" Joan asked, smiling.

"Actually, I kind of am just calling you to say hello. But, I'm also calling to ask you a favour," Cherie replied slowly.

"What's that?"

"Well, I'm going to be in New York pretty soon and I heard through the grape vine that you'll be playing a show while I'm there and I just…I thought I would call and ask…"

"If you can come?" Joan interrupted.

"Well, more than that. If I can…well, Joanie, I want to be on stage with you again. Just once more, for old time's sake."

Joan paused for a moment, holding her breath. "Y-you want to come back on stage with me?"

"Just for Cherry Bomb. I know it's wild that I'm calling you out of the blue after all this time but…god damn it, Joanie. I miss it. I do."

Joan smiled, the thought of seeing Cherie again making her almost giddy. "Well, fuck, Cherie. Of course you can!"

Cherie squealed on the other end. "Oh, really Joan? It would mean so much to me! To get on stage with you again…" she trailed off.

"Cherie, I would love to have you up there with me again. I am just blown out of the water that I am actually talking to you right now. I mean…it's been…"

"Over 20 years," Cherie added.

"How are you?" Joan asked again, this time more seriously.

"I'm good. I'm the best I've probably been my whole life. It was a little touch and go for a while…a long while, really. But, I cleaned up, started over, and things are really…working, you know?"

"Good, good," Joan said.

Cherie smiled. "It's so good to hear your voice," she said softly.

"Yours too, Cherie. You have no idea. When Kenny told me I would never believe who was on the other line, he wasn't kidding," she chuckled slightly. "But I am really glad you called. Really glad. When d'you fly into New York?"

"Friday," Cherie answered.

"Can I see you?"

"I was hoping you'd ask me that. Yes, absolutely."

"I'll meet you at your hotel. I'll be in the city all day so I can just come by whenever…"

"That would be lovely," Cherie replied.

"Okay. So, I will see you Friday."

"Yes," Cherie said. "I will see you Friday."

Joan was nervous as hell as she walked through the lobby of the hotel, standing at the elevators waiting. She shuffled on her feet, pressing her hands together. She got in an elevator and she felt her stomach drop as it rose up. The doors slid open and she stepped out onto the carpet, manoeuvring her way down the long hallway. She stood outside the room, staring at the golden numbers on the door. She raised her hand and knocked, clearing her throat as she waited. The door swung open, and there, standing in front of her, larger than life itself, was Cherie Currie.

They both felt a sting in the back of their throats as nostalgia got the best of them. Cherie threw herself into Joan's arms instantly and Joan took a deep breath, smelling Cherie's perfume. Everything was different, and yet felt exactly the same. They held each other there in the doorway for a minute, overcome by the feeling of being this close to each other again.

"Holy shit, I've missed you," Cherie said softly.

Joan smiled. She pulled back to look at Cherie. She looked different, but that sparkle in her blue eyes, the one she'd had the first night they'd ever met, was back. It was something Joan hadn't seen for a long, long time, even when they were still together in the Runaways. The drugs had taken all the life out of Cherie's eyes back then, but now she was back. And still a Cherry Bomb.

"You look…" Joan said, her eyes floating down Cherie's body. "Amazing."

Cherie grinned. "So do you. I mean, I've seen you in pictures and on TV a million times but nothing compares to you right now." She ran her hands over Joan's bristly head. She had her hair really short now. "Wow," she said.

Joan grinned. "Yeah, a little different than what you're used to, I guess."

"I love it," Cherie said, running her hands over Joan's head again.

The feeling gave Joan goosebumps. She looked at Cherie and smiled, making Cherie's stomach flutter.

"There it is," she said. "That smile I remember so well."

They locked eyes for a moment and it was like everything was being said in complete silence.

"So, tell me everything," Cherie said breaking the silence, ushering Joan inside.

"About what?" Joan asked, sitting down next to her.

"Everything that's happened over the past 20 years. I mean, look at you! You got everything you ever wanted, Joanie. You're a rock star!"

Joan laughed. "It wasn't easy. Believe me, it wasn't any fucking easier after the Runaways. But, I had to do this. You know I had to do this, Cherie."

Cherie nodded. "I know. I remember when I first heard you on the radio…god, I don't even remember what song, but I just remember feeling so happy for you. I was so happy that you had made it, you know? That you had done it. I was proud. I still am."

Joan smiled bashfully. "I wish I had…we had…known each other for all these years."

"I know. Me too, Joanie. But, shit. It doesn't feel so different, does it?"

Joan shook her head. "No, it feels kind of normal."

"It always did," Cherie said.

They looked at each other for a moment, a very intense feeling coming over them. Cherie wanted to tell Joan everything, but there was just so much to say. She wanted to apologize for things that happened so long ago but they still felt like they had happened just yesterday. She wanted to tell her about everything that had gone through her head, about her addiction, about hitting rock bottom and bouncing back up. She wanted to tell her all the fucked up things that happened to her, but she just didn't know how. It had taken her years to come to terms with it, hell she was still coming to terms with it, but somehow she felt like she owned Joan and explanation.

"What?" Joan said, smirking.

Cherie frowned. "I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to. I know you're thinking about something."

Cherie laughed slightly. "Oh," she said. "I guess you can still read me like a book, huh?"

Joan nodded. "Tell me," she said softly.

Cherie took a deep breath. "There is so much to say, Joan. I mean, how do I even begin? I feel like I owe you an apology or some kind of explanation…"

Joan shook her head. "You don't. You don't have to explain anything. It was 20 years ago!"

Cherie nodded, looking down at her hands. "But I hurt you, Joan. I know that."

Joan swallowed hard. The conversation just got very serious. "Cherie," she said. "C'mon. We were kids. We were…stupid, and reckless and young. There is so much we could talk about but that's what it all comes down to."

Cherie bit her lip. "Joan, I…I was so messed up then. I mean, the drugs were just the beginning. I…God, so much shit happened. With Kim, and my family, and Scott Anderson…" she trailed off.

"Scott Anderson!" Joan laughed. "Shit, that's a name I haven't heard in years!"

Cherie smiled weakly. "Yes, and it's a name I wish I never had to think about ever again. But I do. Sometimes, because…well, something happened back then and it…it made things change, I guess."

Joan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He and I…well, we were sleeping together. You know that. And I was so fucking young and so _fucking stupid_. I thought I loved him…but, he was awful. You know he was awful. And then I found out that I was…" she looked at Joan's concerned face and she paused, grimacing slightly.

"You were what?" Joan asked slowly, though she already knew.

"I was pregnant. I was 16, and I had no idea what the hell was going on. I was going to keep it. Shit. I can't believe I was gonna keep it. But, my father…and my family…" she cleared her throat. "Well, I didn't keep it. And I never told any of you and it's been eating me up all these years because I left for a little while, you remember? And that's why, and you guys recorded "Queens of Noise" without me and I was so angry. God, I don't know why I was so angry…because I was stupid, and confused and really fucked up. And I just remember I walked in and you had already laid down the track and we just looked at each other and I can't even imagine the look on my face but things were different between us after that. I always regretting not telling you what happened because I think it could have saved a lot of heartache between us." She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, feeling like weight had been lifted off her shoulder.

"Cherie," Joan said, her raspy voice breaking. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have…I never knew all this…" she shook her head, a look of anguish on her face.

"Joan, I'm so sorry. I should have told you, I should have trusted you but we were so messed up back then. I had begun to confuse right from wrong and I was so fucking selfish too! So fucking self-indulgent and self-destructive and I just didn't see things the way they really were you know?"

Joan sighed. "Shit," she said. "I haven't smoked in years but all of a sudden I want a cigarette after this," she chucked, rubbing her hands together. "This is heavy shit, Cherie."

"I know," Cherie replied. "I know and I'm sorry it's just you're sitting here and all I want is us to be friends again. All I want is to know you again and I just feel like there are some things standing in our way."

Joan looked over at Cherie, studying her face, noticing all the things that were different and all the things that were still the same. God, she was beautiful. And she didn't care about any of the things that happened all the years ago, she didn't care that the band had broken up and that Cherie had betrayed her, and that they hadn't spoken in so long. All she cared about was the fact that Cherie was here now, and things were looking good.

"Cherie?" she said, leaning closer.

"Yes?" Cherie replied softly.

"I have the strangest urge to kiss you," Joan said.

Cherie's eyes widened slightly and she smirked. "Do you?"

Joan nodded. She leaned forward, asking for permission, before pressing her lips against Cherie's. It was like reliving a memory and they were both overcome by the familiarity of it. Joan gently placed her hands on Cherie's hips and Cherie draped her arms around Joan's shoulders. They kissed for a few moments and Joan pulled away smiling.

"Damn it," she said.

"What?" Cherie whispered.

"You're an even better kisser than before."

Cherie laughed. She looked at Joan, feeling the sparks between them again, after all these years. "I haven't done that in a long time," she said.

"What?" Joan asked, her hands still on Cherie's slender hips.

"Kissed a woman," Cherie replied, smiling.

Joan laughed. "Oh," she said.

"I forgot how different it feels," Cherie added.

They smiled at each other and Joan let her hands drop back down into her lap.

"So are we okay?" Cherie asked softly.

Joan just stared at her for a moment. "Yes. We're just fine," she said, and she smiled her special smile that Cherie was so happy to see again.


	2. On Stage

Cherie was nervous as she stood backstage, watching Joan play. She smiled to herself as she noticed that Joan still had the same stance, the guitar in front of her like it was an extension of her body. She was so confident, so natural. She was born to do this.

Cherie saw Joan look over to her, as she began to introduce the next song, and her heart skipped a beat.

"For this next song, I'd like to invite a good friend of mine who I haven't been on stage with in over 20 years. She was the lead singer of my first band, the Runaways," the crowd went wild when she said this. Joan smiled. "Cherie, why don't you come out here and sing with me?" she said, waving her over.

Cherie was buzzing as she strutted out on stage, waving to the crowd. The lights were bright and she squinted slightly as she looked out at the sea of shiny faces. She ran over to Joan quickly and hugged her, before grabbing the mic. Joan began playing the distinct chords for "Cherry Bomb" and Cherie swayed in front, pulling the mic toward her, letting the lyrics flow out of her mouth as if she knew how to say nothing else. She felt like a thousand bolts of electricity were shooting through her as she threw herself into the song, glancing over at Joan how was watching her closely, a huge grin on her face. Cherie's eyes floated down Joan's muscular body and she felt attracted to her. She waltzed over, getting in her face and ran her hand over Joan's hair, throwing her head back and she belted out the lyrics. Joan laughed, fighting the urge to just grab Cherie right then and there. Her eyes couldn't look away from Cherie as she flitted around the stage, just like she used to, throwing her hands in the air, shaking her hips. All that was missing was that fucking corset…

They both belted out the last few lines together and the last chord rang out. There was a moment of silence before the crowd went wild, screaming and chanting. Cherie took a bow before turning and throwing her arms around Joan.  
"You're fucking amazing!" she yelled, smiling at her. She pulled back, motioning toward her, egging to crowd on. She got on her knees and half bowed down in front of Joan, worshipping her. She looked up at her, a huge grin on her face. She hadn't felt this incredible in years. It was real, genuine happiness. She waved once again to the crowd, then the band, and walked back of stage. Her breathing was heavy and she took a big swig from her water bottle before looking back over at the stage.

Joan played her last song, really giving it to the crowd, still feeling the electricity of her performance with Cherie moments earlier. She thanked the crowd and blew them a kiss before jogging off stage, a huge smile across her face. She downed a bottle of Gatorade, walking over to Cherie.

"How was that?" she asked.

Cherie laughed. "Oh, Joanie. It was unbelievable! It was even better than ever, better than I remember it. All those people…and being there next to you again. God! The words just came to my mouth, I didn't even have to think about it. It was amazing…incredible!" she clapped slightly.

Joan chuckled. "You were great out there. Really great. You sounded amazing."

"Yeah? Was I okay?"

Joan nodded. "You were really great, Cherie. Honest."

"So, what are you doing now? Do you have to go sign some autographs or something? Meet all your groupies?"

Joan laughed. "Something like that."

"All those girls!" Cherie examined, pointing out toward the crowd. "I don't ever remember there being so many girls!"

Joan chuckled in her low, raspy way. "Yeah. There's a lot of girls."

"It's so great! They look so happy! They're so excited! God, that makes me so happy!"

"Why?" Joan asked.

"Because, they look up to you, Joan! They want to do what you're doing, you know? They wanna do what we did! How many girls used to come to our shows? Honestly. Maybe more as we really got into it, but I remember doing shows and there just being a sea of guys…But now look at you. All those girls out there…wanting to be you…"

Joan laughed. "Wanting to fuck me," she said.

Cherie's eyes widened as she let out a giggle.

"Well it's true. You know how many girls come charging at me when they see me get off stage. They're young too…real young. And I just smile and hug them and they tell me the most outrageous things! I gotta laugh sometimes, they're so outrageous."

"Like what?" Cherie asked.

Joan rolled her eyes. "Oh god. Once some girl – she couldn't have been older than 16 – asked me if I would take her back to my dressing room so she could go down on me. I laughed right in her face, which I feel bad about. But, she was a kid! I told her she was very sweet, but the most I could give her was a hug." Joan laughed to herself.

Cherie's mouth fell open. "She said that to you? Jesus, I don't even think I knew what that meant when I was 16!"

Joan laughed. "Oh, yes you did," she said, winking and smiling coyly.

Cherie blushed and rolled her eyes.

Joan shrugged. "Yeah, girls come up to me all the time. I feel like Robert fucking Plant," she said, laughing. "Anyway, it's not about that. Some of them come up to me and tell me that I'm the reason they picked up a guitar, or started a band, or, you know, did something that really inspires them and to me, that's like the best fucking compliment you know?"

Cherie nodded. "Still though," she added. "Must be nice to know you can still get some pussy."

Joan smirked, shoving Cherie playfully. "You know I never had trouble with that," she said, sticking her tongue out. "Listen, I gotta do my thing for a little while but why don't I swing by your hotel afterward, and we can…do whatever," she added.

Cherie smiled. "That sounds great. I'll see you in a little bit then?"

Joan nodded. "It was really great being up there with you again, Cherie."

Cherie grinned. "It was great, wasn't it?" she said, hugging Joan.

She walked away, her smile lingering on her face. She pushed the doors open and a gaggle of girls swarmed her immediately. She laughed, greeting each of them, signing their papers and tshirts and cds. One girl even thrust a vinyl copy of "Queens of Noise" in front of her.

"Now this is cool," Cherie said, scribbling her signature across the cover. "I haven't seen this in a long time!" she smiled genuinely at the girl, who looked like she was about to faint.

"You were awesome out there tonight!' the girl said. "I didn't know you were gonna be here and when you came out I nearly died!"

Cherie laughed slightly. "Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Are you touring with Joan now?" the girl asked, glancing down at her newly autographed record.

Cherie smiled. "I don't think so. But I would love to do a few more shows with her. We'll see," she finished signing all the other things and thanked the girls, smiling to herself as she walked off and got into the car that was waiting for her. What a trip, she thought to herself.


	3. No Rush

Cherie awoke to a knocking at her hotel door. She stirred, glancing over at the clock on the bedside table. It was 8:00 am. She frowned, then realizing she must have fallen asleep last night after the concert. She got up and opened the door. Joan was standing there, a crooked smile on her face.

"Good Morning," she said.

Cherie squinted at her, still feeling half asleep. "Good Morning," she replied.

"I am so sorry that I didn't stop by last night. Things just got a little busy and then by the time I could sneak off it was nearly 1:00 am, and I didn't want to just show up here or call because I figured you were asleep and…I'm sorry."

Cherie smiled. "It's okay. You're right, I totally fell asleep. I didn't even remember waiting for you for long, I passed right out!"

Joan smiled. "Well, regardless. I want to make it up to you. Let's go out for breakfast."

Cherie laughed. "I'm going to need some time to get ready."

Joan nodded and followed Cherie into the room. She sat down on the bed, reclining. Cherie smiled at her.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Cherie asked.

Joan flicked her eyebrows. "No, go ahead. We're in no rush."

After a little while, Cherie came back out, her hair dripping wet, a towel wrapped around her. She felt strangely natural to be around Joan like this. It's not like Joan hadn't seen her in far less…

She waltzed around the room, collecting her things, looking for something to wear. She stole a glance in Joan's direction and noticed she was watching her, a coy smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" Cherie asked nonchalantly.

Joan shook her head, looking down at her hands. "Nothin'" she said.

Cherie smirked. "Uh huh. Nothin' huh? I may not have been around you for the past two decades, but I'll always know when there is a dirty thought running through your head. You were always horrible at hiding it."

Joan burst out laughing. "Shit, Cherie. Why do you assume I'm thinkin' something dirty?"

Cherie turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm standing here in a towel and I happen to have caught you looking at me in that funny little way you used to."

Joan smiled, slightly embarrassed. "And in what way did I used to look at you?"

Cherie cocked her head slightly, trying to find the words to describe it. "Well, you would get this little smile on your face and your eyes would kind of float around me, like you were trying to look at more than one thing at the same time, and when I would look back at you, you'd make this little face, as if you were hinting at something."

Joan licked her lips. "Well, shit," she said. "Guess you just don't outgrow some things, huh?"

Cherie shrugged, turning her back to Joan again and grabbing a pair of jeans and a tshirt out of her back, walking into the bathroom.

"Oh, c'mon Cherie!" Joan yelled from the other room, laughing slightly.

Cherie popped her head out. "What?" she asked.

Joan got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Since when were you so shy?" she asked softly, her raspy voice sounding seductive.

Cherie tried to hide her smile. "I thought we were going out for breakfast. I'm just trying to get ready quickly," she said.

Joan pushed slightly on the door. "I told you we're in no rush."

Cherie stood there, looking at Joan, whose eyes travelled down her body. Joan took a step forward, placing her hand on Cherie's face, kissing her softly.

She pulled away after a moment. "Is it okay that I'm doing this?" she whispered.

Cherie nodded slightly, pressing her lips against Joan's again, overcome by the intense attraction she still had toward her.

Before she knew it, Joan had Cherie up against the counter, her hands grabbing her thighs, kissing her aggressively. Joan wanted Cherie bad, but she didn't know how far this was really going to go. It had been all these years but there was still that spark between them, and neither of them could ignore it.

Cherie grabbed Joan's hand as it slid up her leg. She had a sudden surge of reality and she pulled back.

"Woah, woah," Cherie said, breathing heavily. "This just got really intense."

Joan smiled. "I know," she said, pressing her lips against Cherie's neck.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Cherie said, pushing against Joan's shoulders gently.

"Do you not want to?" Joan asked slowly.

"No, I do want to. That's the fucked up part," Cherie answered.

"Why is that fucked up?" Joan said.

Cherie took a deep breath. "Joanie," she said in the same way she always did. "We can make this about sex."

Joan's eyes scanned Cherie's face, and she leaned back, her hands sliding off Cherie's legs and fell to her side. "It's always been about sex," she said. "Ever since day one."

Cherie smirked. "But, we were friends too, Joan. We were best friends."

Joan nodded slowly. "I know. But, we're not 16 anymore. We can do this if we want. We did it then and we can do it now."

Cherie leaned forward, draping her arms over Joan's square shoulders. "This is just a lot to process right now," she said quietly.

Joan nodded. "You're so beautiful, Cherie. How can I not want you?" She smiled, placing her hands on Cherie's arms.

They looked at each other for a moment, both trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

"Joan, you know I am not a prude. You know that I think you're sexy. Damn it, do I. But, after all these years I don't want to come back into your life because of sex. Not right now, anyway," she said, smiling. "It's a lot more complicated than it used to be."

Joan took a deep breath. "I know, I know," she said. "You're right. I'm sorry if I was too aggressive."

Cherie shook her head. "You weren't. I liked it. A little too much."

Joan smiled, biting her lip. "Alright, so I guess I should let you get ready then."

Cherie shrugged. "I'll be quick."

Joan looked at Cherie for another moment, before pulling out of her grasp. She ran her fingers through her hair, glancing back before she walked out of the bathroom.

"You're somethin' else, Cherie Currie," she said, chuckling and closing the door behind her.


	4. Cherry Chapstick

"What are you doing tonight?" Joan asked over the phone.

Cherie smiled to herself. "I didn't really have any plans. I'm leaving in a couple days, thought I might take it easy and go do some sight-seeing tomorrow or something."

Joan chuckled. "Well, I've got to go to this event tonight and I really don't want to go alone. Do you want to come with me?"

"What kind of event?" Cherie asked, intrigued.

"I dunno, some thing hosted at the Hard Rock. I think people would get a kick out of seeing us both there, you know, together," Joan replied.

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Pick me up?"

"I'll be there at 8," Joan said, hanging up.

Joan showed up in her leather pants and black top, donning studded leather boots. She always looked so rock and roll. Cherie opened the door to greet her, still in the midst of applying her make up.

"Sorry! I'm almost ready I promise!" she said, smiling.

"Take your time," Joan replied.

Joan sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Cherie. Finally she came dashing out of the bathroom, her long blonde hair perfectly straight as it fell around her face. She was wearing red lipstick and Joan's eyes instantly darted to her lips. She smiled, letting her eyes drift down Cherie's body.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Joan flicked her eyebrows. "You look great," she said. Cherie laughed and grabbed her red leather jacket, throwing it over her tight shirt. It hugged her body and Joan couldn't help but grab Cherie's arm and pull her towards her.

"What?" Cherie asked, laughing slightly.

"C'mere," Joan cooed. Cherie stood in front of Joan who was still sitting on the bed. Joan moved her legs so they were on either side of Cherie's. She looked up at her, a coyness to her smile. Cherie put her hands on Joan's shoulders and smirked.

"I know that look," Cherie said.

"What look?" Joan asked innocently.

"That's the look you used to give me when you wanted something," she said.

"I don't want anything, Cherie," Joan replied, biting her bottom lip.

Cherie scanned Joan's face. She focused on her warm, brown eyes and brought her hands up around her face.

"Yes you do," she said softly.

Joan moved her head slightly, peering up at Cherie. There was an intensity between them and Joan tried to decide what to do next.

"Take it," Cherie whispered, and Joan pulled Cherie down toward her, kissing her instantly. Cherie slithered on top of Joan, pressing her lips firmly against hers. There was no denying their chemistry now.

Joan could taste Cherie's lipstick as she kissed her. She smiled against her mouth, craving the taste. She couldn't tell if it really tasted like cherry or if that was just her memory kicking in.

"You taste good," Joan said breathlessly, licking her lips as she pulled away for only a moment.

"I put cherry chapstick on," Cherie replied, smiling.

Joan took a deep breath, kissing Cherie again. She wanted her so badly. She ran her hands under Cherie's shirt and Cherie sucked air in quickly.

"Your hands are cold," she whispered, smiling slightly.

"Sorry," Joan replied, pulling Cherie closer.

"Do we have time?" Cherie asked as Joan kissed her neck.

"We can make time," Joan said softly.

Cherie pushed against Joan's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Joan asked, scanning Cherie's face.

"I...I think I'm nervous," Cherie whispered.

Joan smiled. "Don't be nervous, Cherie. It's not like this is our first time together,"

Cherie nodded. "I know, Joanie. But it feels like it is."

Joan pushed against Cherie, rolling on top of her. She slid her hand down her stomach, quickly unbuttoning her jeans.

"Our first time was not like this," she said, kissing Cherie again.

"I know," Cherie breathed as she moved against Joan. "I hardly remember our first time," she said.

"Really?" Joan asked, her hand fighting with the zipper on Cherie's jeans. "I could never forget." She smiled the smile that always sent Cherie into a tizzy, and let her hands do the talking as she and Cherie instantly brought themselves back to a time when they were very young and very much in lust.

"Wow," Cherie said afterward as she lay next to Joan.

Joan chuckled. "I think you said that the first time as well."

Cherie laughed, shoving Joan playfully. "This was better," she said.

Joan glanced over at Cherie, smiling crookedly. "Bring back the memories?"

Cherie nodded. "This whole time with you brings back memories."

"Good ones, I hope," Joan replied.

"Yes, mostly good," Cherie said softly.

"Mostly?" Joan asked.

"Well, there's no denying the animosity that existed between us from time to time. Especially at the end."

Joan sighed. "We were young, and stupid."

"And high," Cherie added.

Joan scrunched up her face and nodded. "That definitely didn't help."

They both laid there for a moment, quietly reliving some of the moments from their blurry youth.

"Was it bad when I left?" Cherie asked softly. "I mean, I know it was bad, but, what was it like? I was so out of control by then, so wrapped up in my own little world that I didn't even think to look into it…"

"Yeah," Joan said. "Yeah it was pretty bad. I mean, with Jackie gone after Japan, then you. It was shit, man. Really shit. Me and Sandy were…well, it was a pretty hazy time for us. Lita too, I guess. But I just remember being totally out of it all the time. I just wanted to get through it you know? And that was the only way I knew how."

"Yep," Cherie said. "I know that feeling."

"How long you been clean now?" Joan asked.

"Going on 7 years," Cherie replied.

"That's great, Cherie. It's really great."

Cherie sighed. "Thanks. It's still one day at a time for me, you know? I mean, you never stop being an addict."

Joan nodded. "That bad, huh?"

Cherie chuckled at the understatement. "Yeah. That bad. Worse."

"Coke?" Joan asked. She remembered Cherie's affinity toward cocaine when they were younger. At the time, everyone was doing it, but it was one of those things that always caught up to you. Joan had experimented with it, but she had always stuck to the pills – Quaaludes, codeine, sometimes morphine, mostly downers. But she knew Cherie liked the stuff that really got you high, really got you off.

"In the beginning, yes," Cherie said slowly. "But then I started freebasing and after that it was all kind of over, you know? I mean, once you start smoking that shit you don't know anything else. It's like you can feel your fucking brain shaking. It's totally and completely fucked up. And that was my life for awhile. I don't even know who that person was…" Cherie trialed off and her voice was a little shaky as she lost herself in a distant, haunting memory. She swallowed hard, felt a shiver fall over her and goosebumps shot up her arm. "Shit," she said. "Look at that," she held out her arm to show Joan.

Joan bit her lip, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "Fuck," she said. "I had no idea you went so far into it. I mean, I was pretty bad myself, but…freebasing cocaine? I mean, that's hardcore shit. That's…I mean that's real fucking drug addiction."

Cherie clenched her teeth. "Yes," she said. "That's me. Cherie Currie: real fucking drug addict."

"I'm sorry," Joan said. "Does it bother you to talk about it?"

Cherie shook her head. "No," she said. "I spent many years not talking about shit like this, and that got me nowhere. So, I learned eventually, that talking about things that hurt you does a hell of a lot more good than not talking about it does."

They sat there again in silence for a few moments as Joan ran over their conversation in her head.

"Cherie," she said finally. "Can I tell you something?"

"Mm?" Cherie replied.

"When you left, I thought I was gonna die. I mean, I was 18 years old and a little melodramatic, but when you told me you were leaving it was like someone grabbed my heart and just pulled it right out of me, you know? I was totally in love with you. I mean, not _in love_ in love, but I adored you. You were my best friend and you left and I thought…I don't even know what I thought. But I just hurt so fucking bad."

Cherie's eyes stung as she glanced over at the look on Joan's face. It was so honest, so vulnerable. She swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat and grabbed Joan's hand. "I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I left the band. I was…I could go on for days about that decision but I want you to know that leaving you was so painstakingly difficult that it still hurts to this day if I think about it for too long."

"I forgave you a long time ago, but when you called me up a couple days ago it was the first thing that came to my head – that feeling. It was so easy to ignore because holy shit I couldn't believe it was you! But, I look at you sometimes and it's all I can fucking think about," Joan said.

"I know. It was over 20 years ago and yet I still feel the fucking same," Cherie replied.

They looked at each other for a moment, both noticing the little things about each other's faces that they had always loved – Joan's warm eyes, Cherie's red lips – and they both felt a chill fall over them as they locked eyes, saying a thousand things in just once look.

"We should get ready, I guess," Joan said, breaking the silence.

"Well, I was ready but then you waltz in here with your sexy look and it all goes to shit," Cherie said, smiling.

Joan laughed. "I know, I know. It was totally my fault but fuck it if we're fashionably late. Totally worth it," she said, winking.

Cherie shrugged and grabbed her clothes that were lying in a pile on the floor.

"You know what I love about us?" Cherie asked as they both got dressed.

"What's that?" Joan asked.

"I love how easy this still is. How…natural it feels."

Joan laughed. "Yeah, I like that too."

Cherie walked over to Joan and put her arms over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Joan asked, smirking.

"For always being Joan Jett."

Joan laughed. "You're welcome," she said and leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
